


Second Chances

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Person, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Of Subjects And Harry Potter, in Harry's point of view. First person. HP/DM. One-shot! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

****

I was very nervous. I might've been confident when I confronted him and kissed him, but that bravery has abandoned me. Therefore I was currently pacing, awaiting his arrival or face rejection. I sighed and pulled a hand through my hair, tugging at the strands.

But after months, even years of watching him, I came to like what I saw, even though it was hard to crack through all of his façades. I never knew a person carried such a large amount of them and could still tell his real self apart. It's wrong to live behind one. Though being a Slytherin  _and_ a Malfoy, it was probably necessary to an extent. But I would never condone it.

I stopped my pacing and turned to the large window, parking myself on the window-sill. The cold wind brushed through my hair, making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around myself and watched how my breath turned into a foggy mist around me. It was clouded but every now and then the moon broke through. Everything was silent, as if holding its breath for something to happen. I pierced the silence with a sigh. After all, I probably should've specified the time.

I cast a quick  _Tempus_ and it told me that it was twenty to twelve. Regret started to seep into me for not bringing my map, but I went straight to the Astronomy Tower after dinner. Hermione knows why, of course. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so smart. Ron is, of course, still oblivious to it all, and still slightly miffed because I didn't continue a relationship with Ginny.

The break-up ended in tears on her side, but I knew she wouldn't be what I wanted, nor needed. Not a wife that would just nod and ignore something I've done wrong just because I'm the "Boy Who Lived". I want some one to fight me when I've made a mess of something. Not a wife who said it was fine and cleaned up after me, when I knew I was the one who messed something up. It would simply be a calm lifestyle. While that sounded appealing to me some years ago, it doesn't now. I need the thrill to keep a relationship alive. And the fact that a blond caught my attention in a whole different way one day.

He probably wouldn't remember, of course. I was under my Invisibility Cloak, unable to sleep. I wandered through the corridors, until I saw him. I had no idea what he was doing out late. I thought I could pass him, but something caught my eye about him. He was looking down at something he got from his mother with adoring eyes, and a genuine, gentle smile. The grey eyes turned liquid, and I was unable to tear my gaze away. He walked away , and I was left behind. The stunning sight disabled me from moving an inch. After that day I wanted to tear all of his masks apart to see that smile again. It had made him seem approachable, gentle nearly.

It hit me then that Draco Malfoy would never be boring, nor unafraid to call on me if I did something wrong. So I started to observe him, almost with the same intensity as in sixth year. And I came to like what I saw. His eyes turned a molten silver whenever he felt intense emotions, and I loved them for it. But the smile was still missing. And I realised that  _I_ wanted to be the person who put that smile on his face.

And when I looked at him today, I just wanted him to understand how I felt. So I followed him to the corridor, and his eyes snared me in. Only the casual glance over his shoulder was enough to send my blood racing through my veins. And when I kissed him, kissed those lips I wanted to taste for a while, it was so much better than Cho Chang's failed attempt or Ginny's kisses which felt as if I was kissing a sister. And when he responded, it was everything I ever needed.

Lost in my musings, I didn't hear a door opening, nor did I see a person entering. Only when something moved in the corner of my eye did I react. I automatically drew my wand. Voldemort might be dead, but there are still enough people out there who want to see my blood.

When I recognised who it was, I lowered my wand with a sigh. "You startled me."

"Obviously," the blond said, eyebrow raised.

I sat back down in the window-sill and patted the spot next to me. "I don't bite."

"Who knew, Potter doesn't bite." But he did sit on the window-sill, facing me. I looked at him.

"Harry. I think we're past the 'Potter'."

"Yes, I think you made that clear when you kissed me."

There was silence after a while, and I glanced at him every now and then, until his question shook me out of my stupor.

"Why were you mad at me? When you kissed me, I mean."

I blinked, not expecting such a question, but nevertheless answering. "Because I hate it that you wear façades. Even now you're apprehensive when I told you that you wouldn't need one around me! When I saw that you used it right in my face, it irked me. Especially when I know what you look like without one." I heaved a sigh of relief, glad to get that off my chest.

Sharp eyes turned to me, becoming the silver I came to love, probably in anger. "How? When?"

I turned away and looked at a point above his shoulder. "Near the beginning of the year. You were holding something you received from your mother. I was under my Invisibility Cloak, so you didn't see me. After that I just wanted to tear your masks off." I shrugged, but still didn't look at him.

A long silence fell over us, until a wry grin broke out on his face. "How do we continue?"

I managed a small smile, twitching my lips upwards. "That's up to you."

He hummed and closed his eyes, and he finally let go of something, because the small façade he still carried melted away, and I was astounded at the beauty gazing back at me. It just flowed so naturally, that it ensnared me. I couldn't resist reaching forward and cupping his cheek. It was as soft as it looked, and a bit warm, yet chilly from the cold air around us. "I've got to admit, Harry, that you're not all that bad."

The name rolled so easily off of his tongue, that I stared at him for a while, before answering with a grin. "You're not half bad yourself, Draco."

He shifted forward, and dropped his head on my shoulder, legs tangling with mine. "This is madness, Harry. What would my parents think?"

I tangled my hand in his hair, gently stroking it. "I don't know. Your opinion matters most to me. If you don't want this, then it's okay. If you do, we'll do it step by step."

Soft lips pressed themselves against my neck, and I pushed down the urge to gasp. He shifted closer, and pulled at my robe to access more of my neck. "Well, Harry, than I better find out what you taste like." I could feel the smirk pressing against my neck, but I was too busy with grinning like an idiot to care.

Oh yes, life with Draco Malfoy would never bore me.


End file.
